vs_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Noir
Red Noir is the main titular character from Miraculous Red. In the main series with Ladybug, He often loves to break the 4th wall to the viewers. This personality still applies towards his main series Miraculous Red. Backstory Baxter Eberusu was just a normal student in Collège Françoise Dupont who was apparently getting bullied by others. After when he was young and seperated by Marinette Dupain-Cheng. One day, a Kwami named Red came to him as he found the perfect look-a-like for him. Baxter accepted him in and became the cocky, 4th-wall awareness superhero The Red Noir. Red Noir has gone and fought against the likes of Big Bad Wolf, Pumpkin Face, and Magnetic. Appearance Red Noir wears a Red and Blue Suit connected to each other. He also wears a Red Mask with Light Blue Lighting around his eyes, chest, abs and back. He wears blue wrist gauntlets and gloves and in the gauntlets are his signature "Grappling Claws". Red Noir also supports a black belt with his name on there and has a black zig-zag line design on his blue tights. Finally Red Noir wears black boots like from the original series. Personality Red Noir is very comedic, although this is caused by his excitement and emotions. He is quick to act without thinking and is very impulsive. At the point, Red Noir is aware with people around him and does his best to protect those he sees and defeats the akumatized villains led by Hawkmoth, he also sees that some of the Akumatized Villains who were freed became superheroes too (Ex: Jenny from Big Bad Wolf to Grey Wolf and Melissa from Blue Horrficator to Black Sparkle). Red Noir has friends like Verre Arc and Green Samurai, that he was loyal to and cared about. sometimes he mistreat others (a big example is towards Cat Noir) as one time when Cat Noir ate the last pizza and Red Noir punched him hard through a glassed building. Red Noir commonly develops obsessions with words and people, repeatedly mentioning the words video games and pizza. The iconic quote he says is "I'm the Red Noir" right after a sentence of sarcasm comes in and his other iconic quote is "Your next line is...Quote". Powers & Abilities *'Red Aura': Red Noir's signature superpower, it allows him to use and create objects in the form of the color red. If he touches an item, they change their color to the color red. *'Expert Healing Factor': Red Noir's suit allows him to heal back up quickly from large blows and sharp objects, it's limited though as Red Noir needs to be careful what the opponent does to him. *'Enhanced Strength': Red Noir is capable of lifting heavy things around him. He lifted the entire Eiffel Tower and wield it like a sword once and has able to bench press with both of his legs on a Skyscraper. *'Enhanced Speed': Red Noir has unlimited speed in which he can go as fast as he wants to. *'Superhuman Agility': Red Noir's agility, flexibility, dexterity, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Durability': Red Noir has a huge high pain tolerance that he's been shattered through glass by buildings, survived Pumpkin Face's Pumpkin Bombs without a scratch and has been slammed by metal objects by Magnetic and broke out of it without pain. *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reflexes are far superior to those of even the finest human athlete. His auto-reflexes allow him to easily dodge gunfire and attacks even when not consciously aware of them. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combat': Red Noir is more of a Fist to Fist Fighter instead of using a weapon, constantly at time to time it's possible that he uses a weapon, but this is a rare thing at times as he prefers to fight without any weapons. *'Medium Awareness': Red Noir is aware that he is a animation / cartoon character from two companies (Zag and Fireball Studios) and constantly breaks the fourth wall alot. *'Toon Force': Red Noir can actually use anything around him as a weapon, as said before. He used his own Lifebar to slam his opponent and swing it like a bat before. He used the own TV Rating and The Programming Logo where Miraculous Red is shown at and used it as a projectile. He also was capable of instant teleporting from different scenes at a time. Gallery Red Noir FvT CoW.png|Red Noir in Fireball vs. TCT: Clash of Worlds. Trivia *When Red Noir is KO'd he won't scream, he will instead shout saying "YOU PRESSED THE WRONG BUTTON!" *Most characters walk backwards, Red Noir isntead moonwalks, referencing Michael Jackson. *Red Noir tends to break the law of physics during his gameplay, in his level 2 super, he grabs his own lifebar and rapidally slams it on his opponent while saying "TAKE THIS AND THAT AND THIS! YEAAHH!!!!" *His win quote against Green Man is "Hey, maybe you should allow Wolf Girl or Flamethrower do the fighting for you, skippy!" *One of his win quotes is "Ha! and you thought my sister did it better! WRONG!" is a reference to how Red Noir prooves himself to be alot better than Ladybug. *If Red Noir starts off against Artix, he will say "Heeeyyyy you work for Timebreaker? oh wait! yeah! cause she's fast like you stupid cat!" *Red Noir's win quote to Artix is "And i thought a black cat was even more stupid!" This is referencing Cat Noir. *One of Red Noir's attacks allows him to shout "Yo Mama!" This was referencing to one of his moves he used in Miraculous Red on a few Akumatized Villains. *Red Noir is stated as the Deadpool in Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir and Miraculous Red. *Red Noir is also the Deadpool of Fireball vs. TCT: Clash of Worlds. Also See Category:Characters Category:Fireball Studios Characters Category:Zag Characters Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir Characters Category:Miraculous Red Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:4th Wall Breakers